A Life
by XoUnicornXing
Summary: Yixing dan Luhan kini sadar,persahabatan akan lebih baik daripada memperebutkan seorang Kris Wu SuLay KrAy HunHan KrisHan ini prev MinSeulELFSparFishy


A Life

.

.

.

**XoUnicornXing**

.

.

.

SuLay|KrAy|HunHan|KrisHan

.

.

.

Yixing dan Luhan kini sadar,persahabatan akan lebih baik daripada memperebutkan seorang Kris Wu

.

.

YAOI|Typos|OOC|Fast Plot|dll

.

.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel teenlit berjudul "A Life" terbitan gramedia

.

.

"Kau yakin Xing? Kau tahu kurang memungkinkan seorang Kris Wu sepeprti itu" Kim Minseok,temannya berkomentar.

"Pada kenyataannya begitu ge.. ia.. berubah.. ia juga sering melupakan janji kita atau membatalkan dengan seenaknya" Yixing berkata sambil membubuhkan saus di ramyeonnya.

Minseok mengambil saus yang ada ditangan Yixing,

"Sampai kapan kau mau membubuhkan saus di ramyeonmu.. bisa-bisa kau sakit perut,dan soal Si Kris.. bisa saja dia sibuk.. kau tahukan minggu depan ada turnamen basket" Minseok memandang temannya itu lurus. Ya,ia tahu hubungan sahabatnya ini sedang rumit,berada di ambang batas antara selesai atau bertahan.

Yixing balik menatap Minseok,terlihat dari sorot mata Minseok kalau ia sedang memberi semangat. Tak lama kemudian Yixing menjawab

"Ya,mungkin dia sibuk"

Ingin sekali Yixing menambahkan

'Sibuk berhubungan dengan seseorang bernama Lulu itu kan ge?'

Ya,seminggu lalu Yixing tak sengaja membaca chatting mesra sang kekasih dengan seseorang entah itu yeoja atau namja bernama Lulu.

"Hey sudahlah boy,jangan galau mulu.. bagaimana dengan hasil puisimu kemarin" Minseok memang sahabat yang baik.

"Ya seperti biasa ge.." Yixing menyerahkan selembar kertas,kertas itu berisikan sebuah puisi. Yixing memang pintar membuat puisi,walaupun ia lebih pintar menari.

Minseok mengambil kertas itu dan mulai membacanya

_Awan dan Cinta_

_Kata orang langit tanpamu akan hampa_

_Kata orang hujan tanpamu takkan terjadi_

_Kata orang kau penyebab badai_

_Samakah cinta denganmu?_

_Cinta.._

_Kata orang hati tanpamu terasa hampa_

_Kata orang tangis tanpamu takkan terjadi_

_Kata orang kau penyebab kerusakan hati_

_Kau bagai awan_

_Jika dilihat elok rupanya,jika digenggam air lah hasilnya_

_Awalnya engkau putih.. namun lama kelamaan kau berubah menjadi hitam_

_Jika kau tak kuat menahan bebanmu kau akan menitikkan air air hujan_

_Dan setelah itu kau akan hilang_

Minseok memperhatikan kembali puisi itu,membacanya kembali dan meresapi artinya

"Seperti seseorang yang sedang putus asa dengan cintanya.. tak ada semangat" Minseok kembali menatap Yixing.

"Ini untuknya ya Xing?" lanjut Minseok. Yxing menghentikan acara makan ramyeonnya dan balik menatap Minseok.

"Entah" ucap Yixing acuh tak acuh

Drtt...drtt..

_From : Kris Dragon_

_Xing,maaf kurasa acara jalan-jalan kita batal.. aku ada latihan sore ini.. sekali lagi maaf sayangku.. _

_Dont skip ur lunch okey;) luv u :*_

'Nah kan.. lagi lagi' batin Yixing. Yixing kembali melihat Minseok. Namun kenapa sekarang sahabatnya itu terlihat panik?

"Kau kenapa ge?"

"Eh,aduh Xing aku baru ingat aku ada tugas dan belum selesai.. aku pulang duluan boleh?" Yixing menatap sahabatnya cemberut. Tapi tak mungkin ia egois,lagipula kasian kan kalau Minseok tidak selesai mengerjakan tugasnya.

'Yah tidak punya teman jalan-jalan deh' batin Yixing.

"Tak apa ge.. daripada tugasmu tak selesai selesai?" Yixing tersenyum menampakkan dimple kebanggaannya.

"Ah.. xie xie Yixing.. " Minseok mencubit kecil dimple sahabatnya itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kantin sekolahnya itu. Tak lama Yixing pun ikutmeninggalkan kantin itu,ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan.

.

.

.

Kini Luhan tengah sibuk memilih baju yang akan digunakan. Hari ini Wufan akan mengajaknnya jalan-jalan,awalnya Wufan menolak ajakannya ini,tapi akhirnya Wufan menyetujuinya.

Setelah kira-kira setengah jam sibuk memilih baju akhirnya Luhan menemukan baju yang tepat. Ia lalu mengetikkan pesan singkat untuk Wufan.

_To : Wufan Fan_

_Wufan hari ini jadi kan? ^^_

Setelah mengirim pesan itu ia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk jalan-jalan kali ini. Ini memang hanya jalan-jalan,namun Luhan tak ingin terlihat 'biasa-biasa saja' . dalam kamus seorang Xi Luhan tak ada yang namanya 'Xi Luhan biasa-biasa saja'.

Setelah bersiap diri Luhan melihat smartphonenya kembali,ia mendapati sebuah pesan –yang ia yakini dari Wufan- .

_From : Wufan Fan_

_Tentu Lulu :* _

_._

_._

_._

Kini Yixing sedang berada di kafe dekat sekolahnya. Ya,ia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sendirian. Mungkin jika ia melakukan ini di China,ia akan dimarahi oleh ayahnya,tapi ini kan di Korea,jadi tidak ada yang memarahinya.

Seorang pelayan mendatanginya,pasti cappuchino pesanannya sudah jadi.

"Permisi,apakah anda tadi yang memesan cappuchino? " pelayan laki-laki itu bertanya kepadanya. Yxing menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata "Ne"

Pelayan itu meletakkan cappuchino pesanan Yixing. Saat hendak pergi,tak sengaja pelayan itu menyenggol map berkas sekolah Yixing dan menjatuhkannya,map itu dalam keadaan terbuka sehingga isinya berhamburan keluar.

Puisi karya Yixing yang tadi ditunjukkan ke Minseok jatuh tepat berada di depan pelayan itu,sehingga tanpa sengaja juga pelayan itu membacanya. Pelayan itu mengambil secarik kertas itu,lalu membacanya. Ia kemudian membantu Yixing merapikan berkas-berkas Yixing.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" pelayan itu memasang muka memelas. Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya

"Namaku Joomyun,apakah kau yang membuat puisi ini?" pelayan itu,atau oke sekarang kita panggil dia dengan Joomyun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ya,aku yang membuat itu,namaku Yixing" Yixing menerima uluran tangan Joomyun,kini mereka resmi berteman(?).

"Ehm.. Yixing-shi.. aku punya sedikit penawaran.. yah.. tidak terlalu menarik sih.. " Joomyun menampakkan raut tak yakin,yah mungkin ia tak yakin Yixing mau dengan penawarannya.

"Panggil Yixing saja.. penawaran apa?"

"Jadi begini.. aku memiliki sebuah band kecil.. dan ehm.. kami bermasalah dalam mencari lirik lagu.." ah,Yxing jadi tahu maksud Joomyun,tapi ia tak mau menyela perkataan Joomyun.

"Dan setelah melihat puisi buatanmu tadi aku jadi berpikir kau bisa menjadi bagian pembuat lirik.. ehm..jadi begitulah Yixing-shi" Joomyun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyuman. Yixing yang melihat senyuman itu sedikit terpana. 'Angel smile' batin Yixing. Ia pun berpikir tentang penawaran Joomyun.

"Ehm.. jika kau mau diberi honor,aku bisa memberinya" tambah Joomyun.

"Aku mau.. dan jangan berfikir aku mau karena honor Joomyun-ya,aku mau menjadi bagian pembuat lirik itu." Yixing tersenyum menampilkan dimplenya.

Mereka pun bertukar nomor telepon,dan untuk kelanjutannya Joomyun akan mengenakan Yixing pada anggota bandnya Minggu sore di kafe itu.

Yxing kini menikmati suasana kafe itu. Kafe itu tidak terlalu besar,namun kesannya simple dan elegan. Jika diamati lebih dalam,kafe itu 'seakan' mengeluarkan aura hangat.

Tak sengaja saat menelusuri kafe itu,ia menemukan sosok yang 'amat-sangat' ia kenali.

Kris?

Ya,itu Kris. Yixing yakin itu Kris. Bersama siapa dia? Siapa laki-laki itu?

.

.

.

"Xie xie sudah menemaniku jalan-jalan hari ini Wufan" Luhan menampilkan eye smilenya

"Tentu Lulu" Wufan mencubit pipi Luhan saking gemasnya.

"Kris.."

DEG

Wufan membeku. Ia tahu sangat suara siapa itu. Suara Yixing

"Yixing" terlihat sekali,nada bicara Wufan seperti orang ketakutan

"Kau mengenal dai Wufan? Siapa dia?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada imut. Sebenarnya ia suka jika Luhan berbicara dengan nada seperti itu,tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Yixing tersenyum,menampilkan dimplenya. Jika Luhan boleh berkata,Yixing termasuk namja yang manis,sangat manis malah. Tapi tidak dengan Wufan,ia sangat tahu arti senyum itu. Senyum meminta penjelasan. Yxing memang bukan tipe orang yang langsung _to the point,_Yixing lebih suka memberikan kode-kode agar si tersangka itu peka .

"Yxing imnida" ucap Yixing sambil membungkuk.

"Luhan imnida" Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yixing

"Kau teman Wufan?" tambah Luhan

"Ani,aku kekasih Kris Wu,atau kau memanggil nya siapa tadi? Ehm Wufan? Ya" eks[resi Yxing sangat berbeda dengan tadi,ekspresinya kini lebih menampakkan kesinisan.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini Yixing,tapi tolong jangan seperti ini" Wufan mencoba menenangkan Yixing.

"Apa yang mau kau jelaskan Kris-shi? Hm? " Sangat sinis,ya inilah Yixing.

"Aku hanya menganggap Luhan sebagai sahabatku saja Xing.." hati Luhan mencelos,sahabat? Ini yang namanya sahabat? Seakan akan tertusuk beribu jarum. Bahkan kini air matanya sudah merembes keluar dari tempatnya(?)

"Jadi.. hubungan kita selama ini kau anggap sekedar sahabat?" mata Luhan mengkeruh,sudah terlau banyak air mata yang ditahannya padahal dari tadi ia sudah menangis sejak Wufan berkata seperti itu.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Wufan,pelakunya adalah Yixing.

"Jangan menyangkal Kris,itu yang kau sebut sahabat? Dan,hey siapa nama asli mu? Wufan atau Kris?" Yixing berucap dengan nada penuh amarah,bisa dibilang sekarang mereka menjadi pusat tontonan di kafe itu.

"Namaku Kris Wu Yifan"

"OH! JADi BEGITU? Aku jadi ingin tahu apakah ada yang memanggilmu WU YI?!"

PLAK

Kini satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Yixing,siapa yang melakukan? Wufan kah? Bukan,yang menampar Yixing adalah Luhan

Yixing meringis sambil memegangi pipinya yang merah.

"Hey,apa-apaan kau? Tak sadar kalau kubela?" keduanya saling menatap sinis.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENAMPAR WUFAN SEPERTI ITU!" oh akhirnya Yixing tahu,Luhan tak terima lelaki buaya ini disakiti.

PLAK

"DASAR TAK TAHU TERIMA KASIH! SUDAH DIBELA! MEREBUT PACAR ORANG! " Yixing ganti menampar Luhan.

Kini,pertengkaran tak dapat dicegah. Luhan memukul Yixing,dibalas Yixing mencakar Luhan. Bahkan baju mereka sobek di beberapa bagian. Pertengkaran itu dapat berhenti setelah dua pegawai kafe melerai mereka. Luhan menengok kesana kemari –mencari Wufan-,Wufan sudah pergi,bahkan mobilnya yang terparkir di pojok kafe pun sudah tidak ada. Ia pasti melarikan diri tadi.

Mata luhan kembali berkaca-kaca,ia melanjutkan acara menangisnya. Sejenak ia melirik Yixing. Luhan bingung,ia kira Wufan menyukai orang yang bersifat lembut sepertinya –menurut Luhan-. Tapi ia tidak –atau mungkin belum- melihat sisi lembut Yixing. Namja itu bahkan malah sedang membalut lengan kirinya yang sedikit luka,tapi mengapa darahnya tak kunjung berhenti?. Tanpa sengaja Yixing menatap Luhan,ia –Yixing- bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menarik tangan Luhan.

"YA! Lepaskan!"

"Sudah,ayo kuantar pulang. Kau bawa mobil kan? Aku ingin mengobati luka ku di rumahmu" Yixing berkata dengan tenang,seolah mereka sudah berdamai.

"Kenapa harus dirumahku?" kalau boleh jujur,Yixing termasuk anak yang pemaaf. Tapi tak mungkin seorang Xi Luhan luluh hanya dengan kata-kata Yixing yang tenang. Luhan menatap luka di lengan kiri Yixing, 'darahnya kenapa belum berhenti? Aku yang terlalu kasar saat bertengkar dengannya atau dia hemofil?' batin Luhan. Setelah menimang Luhan akhirnya memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Yixing dan memberi tahu alamat rumahnya.

**TBC**

24/12/2013

XoUnicornXing(MinSeulELFSparFishy)

Hai,I'm back,dengan nama baru. Sebenernya udah lama pengen ganti nama,tapi baru kelar kemaren-kemaren. Ini prev;MinSeulELFSparFishy.

And last..

Review jusseo..


End file.
